How Far Is Near
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: 'Kau lari menjauhiku, tetapi aku akan selalu menemukanmu kembali.' itu lah pesan yang di tulis Naruto untuk Sasuke ketika mereka bertemu kembali... Narusasu. Oneshoot


Sasuke berjalan dari rak buku satu ke rak buku yang lainnya, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat itu perpustakaan sekolah tidak terlalu ramai, sedangkan pengunjung yang lain tidak ada suara sama sekali. Jadi sangat hening.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, berpaling pada buku yang sedang dia baca. "Kau, kan, tidak terlalu suka perpustakaan, Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak pernah masuk perpustakaan sebelumnya."

"Daijoubu," kata Naruto menanggapi, meletakan kembali buku yang tadi dia ambil sambil tersenyum seolah memang bukan apa-apa.

Sasuke mendengus, tersenyum heran melihat tingkah sobatnya itu. "Kau mengikutiku bukan karena kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali pada buku sastra yang terbuka di tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

**Tittle: How Far Is Near**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life, Yaoi**

**Rate: T**

"Nama saya Naruto. Mohon bantuannya," Naruto menunduk sesaat ketika memperkenalkan dirinya di depan murid kelas 2-B.

Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di kursi belakang terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara itu, dia segera bangun dan hampir tidak percaya melihatnya.

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu segera memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak perduli ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto, dan entah karena apa, jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat seperti dulu.

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto berjalan kearahnya ketika guru menyuruhnya duduk. Dia tidak berani menatap kedepan, dan ketika jantungnya semakin berdegup tidak terkendali, Naruto berhenti dan duduk di sebelah Kiba, yang berarti duduk tepat di depannya.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Entah kenapa, matanya mulai panas dan memerah.

'Kau lari menjauhiku, tetapi aku akan selalu menemukanmu kembali.'

Sasuke terbelalak membaca pesan dari Naruto yang di tulis di kertas. Dia menatap punggung Naruto dengan sedih, dan saat itu Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang tidak dapat di tebak.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di atap sekolah sendirian, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman barunya di sekitar lapangan sehabis bermain bola. Dia mendengus dan mencoba tertawa, tetapi yang ada dia malah mengingat percakapannya dengan ayah Naruto dulu.

"Berhentilah mencintai anakku," kata Minato kala itu. "Kau mengerti benar jika apa yang kalian sedang lakukan itu salah. Tolong lepaskan Naruto."

Kepalan tangannya menguat. Sasuke hampir kesulitan bernafas mengingat itu, dan ketika air matanya mengalir, Naruto menatapnya dari bawah.

Sasuke segera menatap hal lain, perasaannya hampir tidak tertahankan, dia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya ketika pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Ketika keluar dari kelas, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka terus berjalan sampai keluar dari gerbang dan terus sampai berhenti di halte bis.

Sasuke memilih berdiri di ujung halte meski masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong, dan Naruto mengikuti pemuda itu, berdiri di ujung halte yang lainnya.

Ketika bis datang, Naruto sekilas melirik Sasuke dan beranjak saat Sasuke menaiki bis. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, dan Naruto tersenyum kecil menyadari hanya dia dan Sasuke yang berdiri.

Hari sudah malam ketika mereka turun dari bis. Sasuke mendesah saat itu. Setelah seharian Naruto mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi, dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Hentikan," katanya saat Naruto hendak mengikutinya lagi.

Naruto menyeringai. Akhirnya Sasuke menganggapnya dan bicara padanya.

Sasuke terpaksa berbalik menatap Naruto yang tak berada jauh darinya.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Tolong hentikan."

"Berakhir?" Naruto mengernyit, seolah apa yang sudah dikatakan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tabu baginya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sudah berakhir."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" seru Sasuke kesal. "Kau dan aku—itu sebuah kesalahan!"

"Iie!" kata Naruto cepat, berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke segera menahan Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Berhenti."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku sudah bosan membahas ini," kata Sasuke tajam. "Ini sudah berakhir untuk kita. Tolong!"

Sasuke semakin menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak mendekat lagi, dan ketika dia yakin Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, dia menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Ore wa..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, hatinya terlalu sesak. "Aitakatta. Hontou ni aitakatta."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Saat itu pertengahan kelas dua SMP. Sasuke menjadi murid pindahan dan masuk ke kelas 2-A. Disana lah dia mengenal Naruto pertama kali. Naruto terlihat bukan murid baik-baik, dia melihatnya setelah bangun dari tidur, dan bukannya tersenyum, remaja itu malah menyeringai.

Mata Sasuke menyipit dan bersikap tidak peduli. Dia memang orang yang cuek dalam kehidupannya, bahkan di sekolahnya yang dulu dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali meski dia sangat pintar.

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon dengan sebuah roti di tangannya, memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain bola. Salah satu diantara mereka ada Naruto yang menjadi primadona gadis-gadis di pinggaran lapangan, tetapi ketika permainan berakhir bukannya menerima minum yang disodorkan para fansnya, Naruto malah berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai, teman," sapanya sambil tersenyum, dia lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mengambil botol minuman milik Sasuke. Kontan saja si empunya protes.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Minum," jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya dan meleos sambil beranjak.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

* * *

"Kenapa ada piano di gudang?"

"Oh, ini dulu di gunakan Iruka sensei," jawab Naruto. "Beliau mengajarkan kami bermain piano sebelum meninggal, tetapi setelah kematiannya, murid-murid jadi enggan memainkannya dan kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk menyimpannya disini."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau bisa melakukannya?" kata Sasuke agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja," Naruto tersenyum. Dia lalu membuka kain penutup pianonya hingga debu-debu beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Ugh, sangat kotor," keluh Naruto, duduk di depan piano. "Kau siap?"

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sebuah box dari kayu, mengangguk dan siap mendengarkan.

"Oke, lagu ini special untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Um," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sepi," tanggap Naruto. "Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sibuk bekerja," kata Sasuke, membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke masuk kedapur dan membuka lemari es, namun tidak ada apa-apa selain air putih. Remaja itu mendengus.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, kita hanya makan ramen?" tanya Sasuke tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku datang kesini hanya untuk makan enak?" kata Naruto becanda. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin memasukan apa saja di ramen?" tanya Sasuke saat itu yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Aku suka telur. Sedikit sayuran tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto.

"Kau suka pedas?"

"Suka."

"Kau ingin apa lagi?"

"Kau."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit di balik kitchen. "Kau ingin memakanku?"

Naruto mengedikan bahunya lalu melengos sambil tersenyum. "Seperti itu lah..."

"Dasar kanibal," Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sasuke tiba di apartemen kecil miliknya. Semenjak masuk SMA, dia memutuskan pindah ke luar kota dan menetap sendiri. Ingin hidup mandiri alasannya, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan hatinya? Nyatanya semua itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Setelah meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu, Sasuke menyalakan saklar lampu dan mengambil minum di lemari es. Dia beranjak dan membuka jendela kamarnya, merasakan aingin musim semi menerpa wajahnya.

Wajahnya mengeras mengingat perkataan Naruto, matanya kembali memanas. Setidaknya, besok dia tidak akan bertemu pemuda itu karena libur. Sasuke bisa menghindarinya beberapa saat.

Pandangan Sasuke jatuh kebawah, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok seperti Naruto tengah duduk di ayunan taman dengan baju seragamnya.

Naruto yang sebelumnya menunduk, tiba-tiba mendongak dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu meski sangat jauh jaraknya. Setidaknya mereka saling bertatapan. Saat itu, Naruto tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya jauh dari ekspresi senang.

Sasuke melengos dan menutup jendelanya, meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah kembali murung.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Aku tahu ini tidak lebih nyaman seperti di rumahmu," kata Naruto, memegangi selimutnya yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada.

"Berhentilah bicara," kata Sasuke sudah bosan. "Sudah ribuan kali kau bicara seperti itu. Lagian sudah kukatakan bukan, aku baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, aku minta maaf," ujar Naruto kemudian, tapi hatinya masih tidak enak. Ini pasti pertama kalinya Sasuke tidur hanya dengan beralaskan futon. Apalagi dirumahnya tidak ada penghangat ruangan.

Sasuke meringkuk dan bergerak membelakangi Naruto, helaan nafasnya sudah teratur.

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, lalu berbisik dengan pelan. "Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kini Naruto yakin sobatnya itu sudah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati remaja itu bangun dan menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimutnya. Meskipun tidak bilang, dia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti kedinginan. Saat menyentuh kakinya yang dingin, Naruto membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sepasang kaus kaki berwarna hitam tebal, lalu memakaiannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau harus selalu hangat. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang harus kedinginan," bisik Naruto, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu, nyatanya Sasuke belum tidur dan mengetahui apa yang Naruto lakukan. Senyumnya mengembang dan merasa lebih hangat, ucapan Naruto barusan seperti matahari baginya.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Naruto menyadari dirinya tertidur di bangku taman semalaman, saat keesokan harinya dia bangun, matahari masih belum muncul dan tubuhnya lebih terasa hangat. Tapi saat itu dia sadar, ada sebuah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan sebuah jaket yang dijadikan bantalan. Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan ekspresi wajah bertanya-tanya. Meski begitu, hatinya terasa ringan dan seperti sudah menyadari, feeling nya tentu menjurus pada Sasuke.

Dengan wajah cerah, dia segera memakai jaket yang—mungkin—Sasuke berikan padanya dan membungkus tubuhnya lagi dengan selimut. Dia beranjak dengan siulan ceria, sesekali berteriak karena saking senangnya.

Dari balik pohon tidak jauh dari sana, Sasuke muncul dengan wajah tidak bisa di tebak. Dia khawatir, dan ada perasaan sedih juga di dalamnya. Dia benci Naruto muncul lagi dihadapannya, namun di saat itu juga dia senang karena rindunya mulai terobati dengan baik.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi kedinginan, Naruto," bisiknya pelan saat itu.

"Hey, Naruto, kau pikir ini musim dingin?!" seru Kakashi sensei pertama kali saat masuk ke kelas. Tongkat kayunya di tunjuk-tunjuk pada Naruto sambil berjalan santai ke mejanya sendiri.

"Iie, Sensei," Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pakai jaket segala?" tanya Kakashi sensei lagi. "Kau tidak mungkin sakit dengan wajah yang seperti itu."

"Memangnya wajah saya kenapa, Sensei?" Naruto meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri, lalu menyenggol Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak nyengir, Narutp," jelas Kiba malas.

"Benarkah?"

"Ck, dasar!"

Sasuke hanya dapat mendengarkan perkataan Naruto tanpa berniat menyela atau apapun. Dia nampak tidak peduli dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran hari ini. Di sebelahnya, Shikamaru malah menyiapkan buku untuk di jadikan bantal.

Yare yare. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

* * *

Saat pulang ke apartemen, Sasuke di kejutkan dengan kedatangan ayahnya dengan beberapa pengawal berpakaian jas hitam. Dia tentu saja heran dan menatap bingung ayahnya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

Uchiha Fugaku memandang putranya dengan sinis sambil menyeringai, tangannya di ketuk-ketukan di atas meja.

"Mandiri, hah?" ucapnya dingin. "Kau pergi jauh dari rumah hanya agar bisa berduaan lagi dengannya."

Wajah Sasuke mulai mengeras, hatinya resah. "Tidak. Jangan ganggu dia. Kami tidak akan berpacaran lagi."

Fugaku bangun dan segera menunjuk Sasuke tepat didadanya. "Kau sudah membuatku malu dengan keabnormalanmu. Jika kau kembali melakukannya lagi, kau akan lihat bagaimana aku akan membuatnya lebih parah dibandingkan dengan terakhir yang aku lakukan padanya."

"Jangan!" seru Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aku bersumpah. Tapi tolong jangan sentuh dia."

Fugaku mendengus. "Sikapmu sekarang bahkan sangat menjijikan," katanya jahat, dia lalu memberi aba-aba pada para pengawalnya untuk pergi.

Sasuke tertunduk dengan lesu setelah ayahnya pergi, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke tidak takut jika ayahnya memukulinya, dia hanya takut jika ayahnya kembali membuat Naruto hampir meninggal.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri ketika melihat tubuh Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh para pengawal ayahnya, dia mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang di tumpanginya dengan sang ayah, namun pintu itu tidak mau terbuka juga.

"Tolong hentikan!" jeritnya ketakutan. "Ayah, aku mohon!"

Sasuke benar-benar frustasi saat itu karena ayahnya tidak mau mendengarnya. Dia marah, sedih, kecewa, kenapa ayahnya harus melakukan hal seburuk itu. Seandainya Neji tidak memberi tahu kalau Naruto pergi dengan ayahnya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Naruto akan dipukuli seperti ini.

"Maka berjanjilah," kata ayahnya sinis.

"Oke, aku berjanji, aku akan berpisah dengannya," seru Sasuke hampir berteriak karena saking sesaknya. "Tolong lepaskan dia."

Fugaku mengambil teleponnya dan menyuruh anak buahnya berhenti, dan dalam sesaat mereka menghentikan memukuli Naruto. Sasuke menatap miris. Dia tidak bisa pergi mendatangi Naruto, lengannya di tahan dan bahkan di berikan tatapan mengancam saat tubuhnya baru akan beranjak.

"Jangan pernah menemui dia lagi!" ucap Fugaku dengan penuh tekanan.

Mata Sasuke sudah sangat merah, bibirnya bergetar saking dia mencoba menahan tangis. Tetapi, sebagaimana pun dia seorang laki-laki, dia bukanlah batu yang tidak punya perasaan.

Jauh di depan Sasuke, Naruto tergeletak dengan keadaan tak berdaya. Dia mencoba bangkit, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Haruno Sakura baru keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum mengembang penuh bahagia, dia pun balas tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura dengan sayang.

"Em, kau lihatlah," jawab Sakura agak malas. "Aku benar-benar bosan di rumah sakit. Lihat, Sasuke-kun, rambutku bahkan jadi tipis seperti ini." Gadis itu menunjukan rambutnya dengan sedih.

Senyum Sasuke menciut, lalu kembali mengusap rambut Sakura. "Nanti juga tumbuh lagi," katanya dengan sabar. "Kau ingin makan? Biar aku yang traktir."

"Hontou? Sasuke-kun, sukida."

"Ore mo."

"Ikou!" Sakura langsung mengandeng tangan Sasuke, menyeretnya kearah kantin.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto mendengarkan percakapan mereka dalam diam, wajahnya nampak tidak suka. Saat hatinya di selimuti kecemburuan, ada hal yang lebih mengganggunya daripada itu. Apa Sasuke sudah berubah?

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Dia berjalan begitu saja melewati Naruto ketika mereka akan pulang.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tidak tahan, dia akhirnya menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan membalik tubuhnya secara paksa.

"Nani?" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Nani?" Naruto mengernyit, lalu mendengus hampir tertawa—sesak. "Apa karena gadis itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa karena dia kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" tanya Naruto sedih. "Apa aku... tidak ada harapan."

"Benar," akhirnya Sasuke mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto, dia menatap remaja didepannya dengan keyakinan penuh. "Aku menyukainya—Ah, tidak, aku mencintainya!"

"Uso!" ujar Naruto keras, namun hatinya ragu. Itu tidak mungkin, kan.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke segera pergi setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya

Naruto melepaskan jaket dari Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dengan lesu. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Naruto mencoba bertahan namun dia tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya di koridor yang kosong itu, dia menjerit sambil menangis histeris.

Di luar sekolah, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat terpaksa. Tentu saja gadis itu mengernyit, sadar jika sepupunya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Daijoubuka, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Em," Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lama setelah itu. "Aku dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Em," dia mengangguk.

"Apa dia orangnya?"

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

* * *

Hampir malam hari, Naruto duduk di ayunan di mana apartemen Sasuke ada di depannya. Dari sana, dia dapat melihat kamar Sasuke yang sudah menyala lampunya, hatinya kembali sesak. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya bangkit dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelumnya dia sudah meletakan selimut dan jaket Sasuke dengan sebuah surat perpisaahan.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kontrakannya, Naruto di hadang oleh beberapa mobil hitam. Dia nampak bingung, sikapnya langsung waspada. Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil keluar dan segera menyeretnya masuk kedalam.

"Nani kore?!"

DUK!

Tengkuk Naruto di hantam sangat keras oleh kayu dan dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

* * *

Pagi harinya Sasuke menemukan selimut dan jaket miliknya di ayunan ketika akan berangkat sekolah, wajahnya mengernyit. Dia kemudian duduk di ayunan tersebut ketika mendapati sebuah surat di antara lipatan jaket miliknya, membacanya dalam diam.

Saat sampai di sekolah, Sasuke tidak mendapati kehadiran Naruto, bahkan ketika pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Hatinya resah, rasa khawatirnya tiba-tiba muncul. Ketidakhadirannya membuatnya teringat surat tadi pagi, akankah Naruto benar-benar pergi?

Saat istirahat tiba, Sasuke menghampiri kelas Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu tengah melakukan salam perpisahan dengan teman-temannya. Remaja itu tersenyum sedih.

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, Sakura sudah didiagnosa mempunya sebuah tumor di otaknya. Gadis itu memang sering sakit-sakitan sejak kecil, dan tiga tahun yang lalu lah kabar yang paling parah. Sekarang, karena para medis di Jepang sudah menyerah menangani penyakit Sakura, dia dan keluarganya akan pergi ke Amerika, dan rencananya Sasuke akan ikut, sekalian menenangkan diri.

"Satu minggu lagi kita berangkat," ujar Sakura sedih. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan bisa kembali ke Jepang apa tidak."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Tentu saja kau akan bisa," kata Sasuke menyemangati. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Aku... aku ingin sekali mengatakan suka padanya."

"Eh?"

"Rock Lee," kata Sakura kemudian. "Sasuke-kun tahu sendiri aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kau tinggal mengatakannya saja, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika kau lebih dulu mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura cemberut. "Dengar, Sasuke-kun, jika aku meninggal, aku tidak akan meninggal bahagia karena Sasuke-kun," ancam Sakura. "Kelakuanmu yang seperti ini akan sulit membuatku menyatakan suka padanya."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak harus menungguku," jawab Sasuke lugas. "Kau bisa maju sendirian."

"Kau yang mengatakan sendiri jika kau akan selalu bersamaku," Sakura merunduk sedih. "Jika kau pun tak berani, apalah aku ini?"

Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di meja kantin. Sasuke tak bergeming, helaan nafasnya keluar dengan panjang.

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan alamat Naruto dari ruang informasi, Sasuke segera pergi kesana. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, dan terlalu kumuh untuk ukuran tempat tinggal. Saat yakin pintu yang di depannya adalah kamar kontrakan Naruto dia mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke. "Naruto?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutar gagang pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Naruto—Ya ampun!" Sasuke buru-buru menghampiri Naruto yang tubuhnya babak belur. Remaja itu nampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" Sasuke menepuk-nemuk pipi Naruto. "Hey, bangun. Hayaku!"

Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya meski sedikit. Dia bergumam sambil memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat, seperti ketakutan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke, onegai."

"Aku akan menelefon ambulance," ujar Sasuke cepat, segera mencari-cari ponselnya di saku.

Naruto sendiri masih bergumam, kini dengan mata tertutup sempurna. "Onegai, Sasuke. Setelah orang tuaku, harusnya kau tidak pergi dari sisiku."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Apa maksud Naruto? Tidak mungkin bibi dan paman meninggal, kan?

"Hah?"

* * *

Setelah Dokter menjelaskan keadaan Naruto, Sasuke kembali ke ruang perawatan dan duduk di samping Naruto, memandangi wajah tampan itu yang kini penuh luka dan memar. Dia meringis kecil, tangannya mengepal begitu memikirkan siapa yang bekemungkinan besar memukuli Naruto sampai seperti ini, tentu saja ayahnya.

Saat Sasuke pulang pada malam harinya, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pamannya di apartemennya. Tentu saja dia terkejut, karena pamannya seorang jaksa yang sangat sibuk bisa datang menemuinya.

"Paman?"

"Sasuke," Kizashi tersenyum kecil membalas sapaannya, ditangannya ada berkas-berkas entah apa itu.

"Ada apa Paman datang kemari? Tumben sekali," kata Sasuke, bukannya dia tidak senang, hanya heran saja.

"Dengarkan paman sebentar," kata Kizashi begitu Sasuke sudah duduk. "Ini mengenai ayahmu."

"Ayah? Apa dia membuat ulah lagi?" tanya Sasuke mulai khawatir.

Kizashi merunduk. Perlahan dia menyodorkan sebuah berkas kepada Sasuke.

"Ayahmu di tangkap malam ini," ujar Kizashi hampir membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Dia ditangkap atas kasus pembunuhan, kekerasan, dan pemerasan."

"Hah?"

"Ayahmu... dialah yang telah membunuh Ibumu, Sasuke," kata Kizashi. "Dia juga telah membunuh dua pegawainya."

"Ayah... apa?"

Sasuke segera membaca berkas yang di berikan oleh pamannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apalagi ketika tahu siapa dua pegawai yang di maksud—mereka kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Ini..."

"Maafkan paman, Sasuke," kata Kizashi. "Paman lah yang membuat ayamu tertangkap. Paman hanya ingin dia di hukum dengan setimpal karena telah membunuh ibumu, adik paman satu-satunya."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, tetapi air matanya turun begitu saja. Rasa kecewa itu menyeruak sampai dadanya sesak. Selama ini, dia hidup dengan seorang pembunuh.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas dengan wajah sangat serius, tangannya mengepal dengan keras nampak sangat marah. Matanya memincing saat membuka pintu, dan ketika mata semua anak menuju padanya, pandanganya hanya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Naruto?" tanya Rock Lee, tetapi orang yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu tidak merespon sama sekali, nampak tidak peduli.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto?"

Anak-anak nampak cemas melihatnya, agak ngeri saat melihat pandangan tajam Naruto, dan Sasuke yang menjadi objek pandangannya, jadi diam, dia bahkan melirik hal lain agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan remaja itu.

"Doushitano?!" desis Naruto saat sudah berada di depan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Sasuke sedikit kurang paham arah pembicaraan Naruto. Tapi melihatnya marah seperti ini, apa ada hubungannya dengan orang tuannya?

"Aku..."

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!"

Sasuke merenggut karena teriakan itu, dan segera saja anak-anak yang lain langsung saling berbisik.

"A-aku..."

Naruto kesal sekali melihat Sasuke hanya diam, dan beberapa saat berlalu hanya terjadi seperti itu, dia mulai mengangkat tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera memejamkan matanya dengan cepat, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Naruto akan menghajarnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya begitu sesak dan sakit... berpikir bahwa apa yang hilang dari Naruto, semuanya akibat kesalahannya. Maka Sasuke sangat siap dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

Bukannya memukul, Naruto malahan meraih tenguk Sasuke dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Anak-anak yang menonton sedari tadi segera membelalakan matanya, nampak sangat shock sekali.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Sasuke juga terkejut bukan main. Matanya segera terbuka dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman Naruto, tetapi remaja itu tidak membiarkannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Hey, ada apa kalian semua berdiri seperti ini?" Kakashi sensei muncul dari pintu, dan matanya segera terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. "APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIKELASKU?!"

PRAK! PRAK!

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan di kelas.

"Hanya membangkitkan kenangan bergairah kita dulu," ucap Naruto tak acuh.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Sasuke menghentikan larinya. Lapangan nampak berdebu sekali saat itu.

"Apa?" seru Naruto, ikut berhenti juga. "Apa kau berniat pergi dariku? Kau menyukai Sakura? Cih! Aku sudah tahu semuanya!"

"Ini bukan tentang Sakura!" seru Sasuke, matanya mulai berair. "Tapi orangtuamu..."

"Berhentilah mencari alasan!" Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan agak kasar. "Memangnya kenapa dengan orangtuaku? Bukan kau yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi jika saja..."

"Sudah cukup kubilang!" bentak Naruto lagi. "Jika kau memang benar-benar merasa bersalah, jadilah kekasihku seumur hidup."

Sasuke hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan air mata itu mengalir saat Naruto kembali menciumnya.

"Sukida," bisik Sasuke begitu ciuman itu terlepas, air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu," Naruto tersenyum, segera membawa Sasuke kedalam dekapannya.

"WOW, MEREKA JADIAN!"

Teriakan itu mucul di lantai tiga kelas mereka. Anak-anak yang menonton mereka berseru lantang sambil bertepuk tangan, dan Sasuke belum pernah merasakan malu yang sebesar ini.

**THE END**

**Gaje, aneh, kesalahan disana-sini.. oke saya terima. Tapi jika Anda sekalian kabur tanpa komen, saya tidak terima sama sekali.**

**Cerita ini pernah aku publish sebelumnya dengan tokoh yang berbeda...**


End file.
